Shadow's Unexpected Sleep Over
by War-of-the-waffles
Summary: What the title basicly says!, but Sonic and friends get caught in the rain and end up staying over at Shadow's house! but what happens when Waffle me! Comes over and freaks everybody out? Way funnier then it sounds, I'm bad at summeries!


"Soooo.." Niki said slowly, it was a boring rainy day and the sonic gang were all stuck in Shadow's house(They just happened to pass by it)

"Why are you even at my house!" Shadow snapped

"Because _shadsy_, we happened to pass by it, on our way to Pink and Rouges party" Sonic smiled.

_"OH SHADOW YOU SO FINE YOU SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MIND HEY SHADOW, HEY, HEY, HEY SHADOW!!!"_

Everybody stared wide-eyed at the door. "Oh god she's back!" Shadow growled running into his room then coming back with machine guns.

"Who"? Amy asked.

"The crazy Bitch authoress Waffles(Me^-^)" Shadow said dangerously and looking out the window,

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that shadsy!" the voice from the door said again.

"Quick hide maybe she wont see us!" Shadow said tackling everybody to the floor.

_DING_

_DONG_

"GUYS GO GET THE DOOR!" Tails shouted from the bathroom, there was silence. Tails side walking from the bathroom and going to the door,

"Fine I'll answer it myself" he snapped

"Tails no!" Shadow growled flinging a pillow at tails and missing. (Form George Lopez:)

"Ok, ok I'm getting it!" Tails snapped opening the door. A human 12 year old girl was standing there, she had cream colored skin, Honey colored curly wavy hair to the middle of her back, she was wearing jeans and a long sleeved pink shirt, and a neckalace that had waffles on it,

"Why hiya Tails!, do you know where one of my future husband is"? she asked walking in.

"Um..how do you know my name"? he asked slightly scared

(Shadow: As he should!)

(Me: Oh whatevs:)

"I'm the authoress silly-MUAHHAH I FOUND YOU SHADOW!" she randomly shouted jumping over the couch and tackling him.

"AGh!"

the girl turned around and smiled seeing the blue hedgehog.

"Ahh, Sonic!...I now declare this a random sleepover story!" she shouted smiling 'Thats way there will be time for Sonadow' she thought smirking.

"Greetings everyone!, I am your faithful authoress War-of-the-waffles! but just call me Katie!, that's sweet cheeks for you honey" Katie winking at Shadow who looked pretty freaked.

"Hey Niki how ya doing!" Katie smiled looking at her Oc. Niki face-palmed

(Me: *sniffle* My own creation emberrased of me!)

_---At Pink's Party---_

"Where the hell are they!" Pink snapped clutching a can of soda so hard that it sprayed all over the carpet.

"Maybe they got stuck in the rain, you know how Sonic hates water" Scourge said calmly while looking through a newspaper and sitting on the couch.

"Your disturbing my peace, so shut up!" Rink growled his eyes still closed, he was laying down on the kitchen counter.

"Down boy you'll give us fleas!" Rouge smirked causing him to growl at her.

_--Back with Sonic--_

"So who wants to play twister first"? Amy asked smiling.

"Oh!, that's easy Sonic and Shadow" Katie smirked. "Ok Sonic Sh-" Amy began

"HELL NO!" Shadow shouted cutting her off.

"If you don't, I'll right a Sonadow fic with you guys eating cake!" Katie snapped.

"Um..ew" Sonic said getting up and standing on the mat.

"Hurry up sugar bump" Katie said to Shadow who growled at her.

"Sonic" Katie said, Sonic looked at her confused "what"? he asked lamely rolling his eyes.

"Make mama proud" she smirked

"Ok....creepy...."

Niki had secretly dragged Tails with her, to go put invisible glue on Shadow's chaos emerald and blame it on Sonic;).

_--Mean while--_

"This game is rigged" Shadow growled quietly. Shadow was basically under sonic with his hands above his head, while Sonic was basically holding him down.

"Teeehe" Katie smiled(Yeah I get pretty creepy when It comes too yaoi-_-').

"My poor Soniku!" Amy whispered desperately.

* * *

yeah, I don't know where this came from, but I was board and felt like visiting the Sonic friends(In my mind at first) Then I was like...hmm..HEY I SHOULD WRITE THIS ^0^

(Disclaimer time!)

Me: Oh shadow!

Amy: He ran away already

Me: Aww:(

Amy: Um..maybe I should g-

Me: QUICK GET SONCI! *TACKLE*

Sonic: AhH! SHE DOENS'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT HER OC'S, PINK, RINK, AND NIKI!


End file.
